Spock The Interior Decorator Goes To A Baby Shower
by Botsey
Summary: This is the first story in the San Francisco Saga. These will follow Spock and Uhura, and Christine Chapel after the five year mission. ALERT new chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Spock, The Interior Decorator, Goes To A Baby Shower…**

**Chapters One and Two**

**A/N**

This is the first in a series of stories I call the 'San Francisco Saga'. These will include stories about Christine Chapel and her relationship with Nyota, Spock, and Gaila who perished at the Battle of Vulcan.

I wish to thank StarQuilter57 for allowing me to use Sirin's name. There are brief references, without names, to his having a family.

These stories will include Spock's and Nyota's return to Terra, visiting Star Fleet Academy, her pregnancy, a visit to a chocolate laden bakery, a Terran-wide holo-vid interview, the birth of their twins, Spock's specials gifts to his wife, Christine's stories, Spock's advise on baby care, and finally his first Pon Farr after marriage. I feel extremely privileged to follow in the footsteps of the authors I have listed below, even though their footsteps are gigantic compared to my baby steps

As usual, I wish to thank my readers and even more important, my sources of inspiration. Aashlee Elizabeth, Linstock, StarTrekFanWriter, StarQuilter57, SimplyMare.

This train is leaving the station now,…Toot, Toot!

0`0`0`0`0

Since these chapters are relatively short, I have divided the posting into three sections of two chapters each. The first of the three is posted here today.

**SPOCK, THE INTERIOR DECORATOR, GOES TO A BABY SHOWER**

**Chapter One**

**The Vow…**

Spock had been in regular contact with his cousin Sirin for over a year. As a matter of fact, shortly after his and Nyota's third year in space, Spock formulated a plan. His decision and ongoing communication with his clansman in San Francisco was based on his wish to do something special for Nyota for their fifth anniversary.

One day, after she had received her sub-space subscription to 'Better Homes and Gardens,' Nyota announced that she was going the design her own 'dream house.' Their quarters would not allow her to build a three dimensional mock-up, but she was able to design, decorate, and even program a virtual tour of her dream residence. Spock watched attentively as her imagination took flight. She landscaped, decorated, installed appliances, picked out colors for walls, linens, wallpaper, floor coverings and arranged furniture. As she said, this was her project. Upon completion, she took Spock on a virtual tour and added her narration to the program. She looked at her husband and said, "I don't really think that this will ever happen, but I have had such a fulfilling time doing this.

Spock pulled Nyota onto his lap and said, "Nyota, why do you think that you will never live in such a house?" Caressing his face she replied, "Mainly, because you and I love our jobs, we love space travel, we love adventure. This kind of dream includes not just the two of us, it must include family, children. That would be the only inducement to draw us away from this life." Spock did agree with her conclusion, but nevertheless the entire program was committed to his memory.

"Nyota, Ashayam, as your bondmate, husband, protector and provider, I make this my promise to you, one day you will sleep in your own bed, in the place of your dreams." To a Vulcan, to sleep in one's own bed was the height of security. Therefore, it was with these words that Spock swore to her; and swear was not too strong a word, for Vulcans do not lie.

With all the work that their mission entailed during the course of the following four plus years, that moment and promise was forgotten by Nyota, but not by the one who made the vow.

**Chapter Two**

**Oops…**

It was during their first year out that Spock, ever meticulous and logic-driven started compiling old and writing anew his observations about their human/Vulcan relationship. Nyota would let him read his notes to her, adding her memories to his. She was indeed impressed; she suggested that he should use his notes as a basis for a book of instruction, a manual as it were. She offered to write a forward and Spock completed it during the third year of their mission. Nyota was successful in getting it published. To both of their surprise it became a best seller, a sure indication of New Vulcan's relaxed view of miscegenation.

It can be observed among most married couples, that eventually thoughts of parenthood arise. We must assume that part of this might be physiological, part emotional or hormonal, and part the desire to know, 'What would our children look like?' Spock and Nyota knew that another mission of long duration was not what they desired. Short-term exploration would allow them some semblance of normalcy and still satisfy their thirst for adventure. Perhaps it was time to find 'their bed' as it were. It was about this time that Nyota had a severe reaction to her birth control. She switched to, unbeknown to her, a non-Vulcan tested method and thought no more of the matter.

So it was during this forth year that Spock took definite steps to surprise his wife, setting into motion a plan that would bring about the promised fulfillment of his vow-giving Nyota 'her bed. He first contacted his cousin Sirin who lived in San Francisco and made inquires about the purchase of a home near his residence. His cousin advised him that he would 'keep his eyes peeled' and inform him of any findings. Spock was at a loss as to why this request would require some sort of damage to his cousin's eyes but, Spock reasoned, since Sirin was a Vulcan healer and a physician, there must be no cause for alarm.

The next step involved forwarding Nyota's entire 'project' to his cousin; this included her sketches, color and furniture preferences and placement. Unaware that this was all Nyota's scheme, Sirin marveled at his cousin's sudden decorator's instinct, labeling him an interior decorator par-excellence. Spock requested virtual tours of the homes suggested by his cousin and his cousin, a property owner with extensive experience in renovation, made very specific recommendations for bringing 'Spock's' plans to fruition. Eventually a property was settled on, a deal was negotiated and finalized, and contractors were called in.

Sirin kept Spock abreast of 'The Project', forwarding regular updates to the personal comm unit in Spock's office. Often, while alone, Spock would look at the pictures of this work in progress, anticipating his wife's reaction. His personal mission was to make her as content as she had made him. For the first time in his life, Spock was totally fulfilled and centered.

After the general contractor's work was completed, at the advice of his cousin, Spock's design was amended to include within the confines of the basement a special area to be made totally soundproof, doubly insulated and left bare except for a solitary set of restraint rings imbedded into the concrete walls. Both men knew the implication of said room. Sirin's house contained just such an area which he himself had constructed. He now undertook the installation of the same type of room in Spock's house.

One week before the scheduled docking, Nyota awoke and was surprised to see her husband still in bed. Normally, he would have been meditating for hours. His need for sleep was so much less than hers. Nevertheless, this morning he was lying beside her, staring at her face with his hand spayed across her abdomen, the Vulcan equivalent of a smile played around his lips.

He says quietly, "I have taken the liberty to make an emergency appointment for you with Dr. McCoy. At that announcement she sat bolt upright in the bed and rubbing her eyes and yawning said, "Why would you do that?" He gathered her up into an embrace, kissing her gently and said, "Because, Nyota, you are going to give me two sons and I must protect what is mine."

At that, the Enterprise's chief communications officer, master of eighty-three percent of Terran and Federation languages, remained speechless. Unable to hold back the tears, she threw her arms around his neck, wet face pressed against his chest, and silently thanked her husband and any deity associated with this miracle.

At sickbay, it was determined that Nyota was four months into the pregnancy and, amazingly, was still without complications. Dr. McCoy looked at Spock, rolled his eyes, and said, "Didn't think you had it in you! You sure fooled the heck out of me."

Before any problems with copper poisoning could creep up Nyota would receive weekly therapy in the form of anti-rejection shots. The first one was administered right away. The doctor sternly informed Spock, "You are in charge. If you see any change - not just from day to day, but from hour to hour-get her to sick bay." Spock nodded his understanding and lifted his wife off of the table, setting her gently on her feet. She whispered, "How are you doing Daddy?"

Dr. McCoy laughed and said, "You got a pair Spock! Too bad one is not a girl. She'd be a beauty just like her momma. I'd ride shotgun to protect that little girl."

_Shotgun?_ Spock sent the question to his wife over their bond.

_Later Spock. _Nyota replied. _Later_.

After they left McCoy searched his medical journal for an answer as to why Nyota had not already suffered from copper poisoning. McCoy had to conclude that the children being only one quarter Vulcan would spare Nyota from the usual list of serious side affects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

**Author, Author…**

Once the Enterprise finished its mission and turned from deep space to make its way to earth, members of the crew were making plans for their return. Most were going home to see loved ones. Spock and Nyota knew they would spend some time in San Francisco. They had applied for an extended leave of absence. They had no doubt pregnancy was included in the answer to the question, 'Why needed?'

As they got closer to earth, Spock's communication unit became almost alive. It appears that Spock's book had become a best seller, various individuals and groups were requesting interviews. Spock, viewing all such as an invasion of privacy consented to only one such encroachment. In addition, he stipulated that the written context of the program had to be approved by him prior to scheduling the interview.

It is said that good news travels first, but it must be noted that 'baby news' is rocket propelled. Now whenever Nyota walked by she was bathed in smiles and aahhs. Of course, if Spock was with her, he only saw such action as illogical. After all, they were bonded, married and entitled.

**Chapter Four**

**You Are Invited…**

The captain approached him with the news of an impending baby shower. When Jim first used the expression, he knew it was a mistake. He could visualize Spoke's logical brain showing him a picture of babies dropping from clouds heavy with raindrops. He then corrected himself, "Spock, the crew wants to give your two sons a party."

"Captain, my sons are not as yet born, they cannot participate in or attend a party," Spock retorted. "But their temporary abode can," was the Captain's reply. He continued, "You must have Nyota at mess at fifteen hundred hours tomorrow." Kirk started to turn and then said, "Spock, it's supposed to be a surprise for Nyota. Do not tell her. I am sure you can think of some reason to bring her to the mess hall…

Spock tilted his head and said, "Vulcans cannot lie, what if she asks me?"

"You figure it out, Daddy," was Jim's remark as he left.

Spock walked back to their quarters initially feeling he would have to meditate deeply on this matter. How would he respond if he were questioned? Nyota could read him like a book. What subterfuge would work? It then occurred to him that he could insist that she needed to take a walk. He was certain that she would agree to that.

Upon the recommendations of Dr. McCoy, Nyota was now on restricted duty. Four-hour shifts were the limit. Complications in twin pregnancies were common, but there was no criterion available for Nyota's special case.

After her imposed shortened shift, she returned to their quarters and within no time was fast asleep. At 1430 hours, Spock entered their bedroom and gently touched her, she responded, "You want to join me Daddy?"

His reply was, "Nyota, you have been seated and lying down for most of the last twenty-four hours. I think that you should get up and walk," was his suggestion.

"Only if you will get me a dish of ice cream at mess… and a pickle," she insisted.

Spock had to think, 'How suitable a request that was, everything is proceeding satisfactorily.'

The Babies' Shower

As they exited their quarters, they noticed several crew members headed for the lift. This group smiled at them and walked ahead faster. After they entered the turbo lift corridor, Nyota shouted, "Hold that for us." but the doors closed and they had to wait for a while for their ride down to the mess. It seemed unusually quiet in the mess hall as they approached.

Uncharacteristically, after holding the door for her, Spock distanced himself from his wife as they entered to a thunderous SURPRISE! Spock shoved a chair up to his wife's knees. He held her as she seated herself. She had covered her face with her hands. Christine and several other crewmembers came up to her and hugged her as she sobbed quietly behind her open palms.

Spock stood quietly behind Nyota's chair, hands locked behind his back with a very confused look in his eyes. He had not a clue as to what he was suppose to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

**May We Have the Envelope, Please?…**

There were male and female crewmembers present. Maybe on Terra it would be unusual, but on a ship, everyone is family. The captain, holding a microphone started the proceedings. "Welcome, firstly Spock, Nyota and Spock number two and three. In addition, we also welcome the crewmembers who received invitations via lottery, and were thus excused from duty for a few hours. They should consider themselves quite fortunate. This party serves three functions, first to show Spock and Nyota how much we care for them. Second, to show their children how much they are loved. Finally, to say good-bye for a while to two of the finest officers in Starfleet, Spock and Uhura. With his last expression, an audible groan echoed throughout the room.

Nyota looked up at Spock who was now standing beside her and said, "You knew about this didn't you?"

In his defense he stated, "I cannot lie, I did. Nevertheless, you were most cooperative, requesting a dish of frozen cream and an aged salted cucumber from the mess. Your request led us both down here." He then began to sway a bit on the balls of his feet, which was an indication that he was quite pleased with himself-as far as Vulcan logic would allow him to be, of course.

The captain interrupted, "Enough, you two! Let us turn this over to Nurse Chapel. Christine stepped forward taking the mike from the captain and said, "Nyota, we have made every effort to duplicate everything. Therefore, all the packages are tied in sets of two. If you open the top one, we will automatically know what is in the bottom one. Spock, we have not forgotten you, a new Daddy needs some things also." If a person looked closely, they would have seen a slight tinge of green on the tips of Spock's ears as all eyes turned to him.

**Chapter Six**

**Baby Shower Protocol?… **

Spock had an idea that mischief was afoot when Jim started wiggling his eyebrows and the doctor smiled and slapped him on the back.

As Nyota unwrapped the presents, one of the crew was making a log to indicate the present and each gift-giver. Another was making a festive hat for her out of the ribbons from the packages. When all the baby things were unwrapped and placed on display, the captain took the microphone from Christine and motioned for Sulu and Chechov to bring a large box from the side of the room. A voice was heard to say, "Let the games begin."

The captain came and stood by Spock and said with much affection, "Spock, these last five years have been the most rewarding and happy time of my life. Part of the reason is you, I do consider you to be my friend. Nevertheless, that is not going to hold me back from my job here. May I have box number one please. It was handed to Spock, who had never received a wrapped present in his live. Therefore, he stood there holding it. Nyota nudged him and said, "Rip the paper off like I did." He said aloud, if the paper is to be taken off anyway, I see no logical reason for it to be used." "Just rip it Daddy," Nyota said with emphasis.

Instead of ripping it, Spock meticulously undid the tape, undid the ends and neatly folded the paper and put it aside. He opened the box and found an apron.

Jim said, "Spock, you will have to endure kitchen duty in your home while your wife is busy with the babies." Spock raised one eyebrow and stated, "I have cooked many meals and not wasted any of the ingredients on myself. It requires patience and preparation in order to accomplish this."

Jim's next statement, "All-righty then…May I have box number two. Before handing it to Spock, Jim ripped the paper off. Spock opened this box and found a set of earplugs. Jim said, "When you want to sleep and the babies are bawling, you place these in your ears."

Spock had that questioning look on his face again and said, "All I have to do is transmit to them through our bond to become calm and quiet because their mother and I require rest. They are responded to that request already."

The captain took the heel of his hand, knocked his temple, and said, "Of course." Please pass box number three. Sulu ripped the paper off before handing it to the captain, who in turn gave it to Spock. Inside there was a note that said, look to the right as they uncover your gift. There was applause as a bright, new twin baby-jogging stroller was uncovered. Spock understood exactly how to use this item, he nodded, and his lips barely turned up as he nodded to the entire audience and Nyota mouthed, 'THANK YOU.'

Finally, the last box was retrieved, paper removed and handed to Spock who opened it. Inside was a red nightgown, trimmed with beautiful French lace. Spock experienced what could best be described as a Vulcan blush. He did not comment that it would not fit him, nor did he say he did not sleep in such attire. No, he just looked down at his wife and his eyes smiled.

The Interior Decorator Goes To A Baby Shower

Chapter 7

The Grocery Bag Syndrome

As is the custom, when all the ribbons from the gift were made into a hat, Nyota and Spock were placed in front of the gift table and holo-pics were taken for framed pictures. The entire event, with the earlier introduction of many of the crew members, was being transmitted to Sarek on New Vulcan and to Nyota's family in the United States of Africa. In addition, a personal holo-vid copy was being made for the 'parents to be' in hopes that one day they would share it with their sons as an evidence of how much they are loved.

Christine pulled a chair up next to Nyota's and asked, "Just want to check on you-feeling alright?"

Her reply was, "I'm just not accustomed to getting tired so easily."

The nurse's reply addressed the issue, "Two individuals are feeding off of you all the time. Then there is the weight gain, Imagine walking around with an unrelenting load day after day, like groceries bags that you can't put down. Does that sort of break it down for you?"

Noyota nodded, smiled and then grabbed her hand, and with tears says, "I'm going to miss you guys so much. It is going to be a tough period of adjustment."

Christina replies, "Yeah, right, with twin boys, just when you have time to get melancholy, you will fall asleep."

Noyota gave a tight smile and said, "I'll never forget you Christine. We were there for each other when Gaila didn't make it at the Battle of Vulcan and we have never left each others' side since. If I never said it before, I love you, and thank you."

Christine embraced Nyota and said, "What are friends for Ny? Hey, Spock is on his way over with a plate for you. I'll give up this seat and check with you later."

Nyota watched Christine and wondered what her plans were. Everyone knew the Enterprise was going into dry dock to be refitted. Some of the crew was requesting reassignment on other vessels. Others were taking leaves of absence and she had heard rumors that quite a few had submitted Request for Separation from Duty; leaving Star Fleet entirely to return to civilian life. She had not discussed with Christine anything about future plans. But Nyota knew so few would qualify for a position at Star Fleet. Academy, however, Christine would certainly be numbered in that elite group.

After refreshments and well-wishes Spock and Nyota left the merry making and returned to their quarters. Spock was concerned, Nyota appeared to be extremely fatigued.

As he carried her to their bed she cupped his face in her hands and smiled. "It really is just the unrelenting grocery bag syndrome," she said and then proceeded to explain Christine's analogy and said, "With one you could perhaps change from hand to hand-with two, no such opportunity."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and he drew the covers up to her chin. Before he could make a comment, suggesting that rest and sleep was equivalent to putting the bags down, she had slipped into a deep sleep. He stood and watched her for 5.3 minutes, marveling at what he thought to be an impossibility-that pregnancy had made her even more beautiful. After wondering at the truthfulness of that fact, he went to meditate.

The Interior Decorator Goes To A Baby Shower.

Chapter 8

The Ears 'Say' It All…

Nyota slept quite soundly for over two hours and when she awoke she was aware of activity in the kitchen area of their living space. Spock appeared at the bedroom door with two mugs of tea.

"Mmmm," she said, "You sure know how to pleasure a woman."

Tapping the edge of the bed Spock came over to her side, and he sat down and handed Nyota her mug. Spock's free hand splayed over his wife's abdomen.

He gave the Vulcan equivalent of a smile and stated, "Our sons are still sleeping. It appears the noise from the…baby party…shower, kept them awake."

"A clear indication they have inherited your ears," Nyota stated with amusement.

Spock countered, "Maybe just the external part, Nyota, your ability to decipher aural phenomenon are shall we say…legendary,"

Nyota started laughing and said, "If we were to continue aboard ship we would have to stay away from McCoy or else our sons' vocabulary would be quite colorful, tainted with some of his expressions."

Spock replied, "Indeed." Collected her mug and proceeded to the kitchen area.

Nyota made a mental note to have a 'heart to heart' with Christine as soon as possible. She was wondering if Christine had given any serious thought to the next steps in her life. Since it looked as if she and Spock would be eventually settling in San Francisco, and it was high on her list to encourage Christine to stay in the area also. It would be just wonderful to have her close by. She imagined their friendship continuing to grow. Perhaps as the boys' godmother, her attachment to them would become quite profound. ..after all, Christine always loved children. "Just a thought," Nyota said in a whisper as she swung her legs to get up off the bed.

She soon discovered that a pregnant woman's center of gravity is quite a bit off and she had to summon Spock to assist her in standing. She then made her way into the kitchen area to prepare them a light dinner. She and Spock would have quite a bit to talk about over diner.

Like clockwork, her husband appeared ready to assist in dinner's preparation. Not only a twenty-four hour nurse, but a chef too, what more could a girl want.

Not the end…

**(1)To StarQuilter57**: Thank you for allowing me to use Sirin.

****Check out StarQuilter57's "Tuesday With Sirin." Part One Complete; Part Two WIP**

**(2) For info about that TV interview see my work entitled, "To The Making of Books."**


End file.
